1. Technical Field
The invention relates to providing a plug-in to drive a device for securely transmitting documents in real-time over the Internet into an enterprise's computing environment. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for providing a browser plug-in that allows a bank customer to scan checks using a personal computer and deposit the checks via the browser to a bank account.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The Check Clearing for the 21st Century Act, better known as Check 21, modernized the U.S. payments system. This new federal legislation, which took effect on Oct. 28, 2004, allows banks to create and present a substitute check or image replacement document (IRD) for payment in place of the original check, accelerating settlement and eliminating many of the costs and risks of physically transporting checks.
Presently, consumers have available to them the traditional banking visit model. Also, mechanisms for allowing banks to create and present a substitute check exist in the market, however, they require the customer to install a non-browser-based software application, referred to as a fat client. Also, known problems with float, fraud, and check processing speed are present in these mechanisms.
Currently, there are systems and methods that relate to check deposit and image processing at locations other than a bank, as follows. M. Martens, C. P. Tresser, R. J. Von Gutfeld, and C. W. Wu, Method and Apparatus for Depositing Ordinary Checks from Home or Office, U.S. Pat. No. 6,450,403 B1 (Sep. 17, 2002) and M. Martens, C. P. Tresser, R. J. Von Gutfeld, and C. W. Wu, Method and Apparatus for Depositing Ordinary Checks from Home or Office, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0084321 A1 (Jul. 4, 2002) discuss an apparatus and method that allow depositing ordinary checks from home or office. A special scanner is used to scan an endorsed check for deposit. The check may have printed thereon encryptions in at least selected locations. Scanning the endorsed check with the scanner generates a digitized version of the check. The scanner virtually partitions the digitized version of the check into a plurality of regions. These regions may be stripes or zones. Each region is successively examined to extract from the digitized version of the check information from that region. The information extracted from a region is encrypted and transmitted to a bank. Upon acknowledgment from the bank, at least some of the regions of the plurality of regions are voided by a form of indelible but non-invasive, e.g. allowing reading after voiding, marking, such as punched holes, burned areas, overprinting of a pattern. The processing by the scanner continues until all regions have been processed. This progressively voiding scheme is an important security feature. The scanner is preferably contained in a secure housing with an encryption processor and the housing preferably includes an arrangement for detecting tampering and preventing normal operation if tampering is detected.
J. E. Jones, P. A. Jones, R. M. Gafron, W. J. Jones, and D. U. Mennie, Image Processing Network, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0001393 A1 (Jan. 3, 2002) discuss a paperless image processing network where images and other information are exchanged between various financial institutions rather than physical documents. Further discussed is an image processing network where images and other information as well as physical documents are exchanged between various financial institutions. Also discussed is an image processing network where the processing of document images is distributed amongst various locations rather than concentrated at a single central location. Also discussed is an image processing network which is capable of processing both images and physical documents; an image processing network which is capable of extracting the MICR, CAR, and LAR data from checks and inserting this data into an image file or files; an image processing network where images are sorted between transit and on-us image files; and a data file format that comprises two subparts, containing image data and the other part containing data extracted from the document's image.
M. Martens and C. P. Tresser, Method and Apparatus for Depositing Paper Checks from Home or Office, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2002/0065786 (May 30, 2002) discuss a method and apparatus in combination with a special form of paper checks, which allows for the secure deposit of paper checks from home or office; in other words, at a location other than the bank or an ATM. The apparatus can be implemented at the payee's home or office with a Personal Computer (PC) which has a scanner attached to it and connected to the World Wide Web (WWW) on the Internet. The process of depositing paper checks begins by the payee endorsing a check having printed thereon encryptions in at least selected locations where information is written by a payer, the act of writing by the payee obscuring some of the encryptions. The payee then scans the endorsed check with a scanner to generate a digitized version of the check. The computer extracts from the digitized version of the check a concatenated branch number, account number and check number and a corresponding digital signature. The payee then transmits the extracted information together with the digitized version of the check for deposit. The checks are specially designed to prevent fraud such as alterations of the payee, amount and multiple deposits. In addition to the encryptions imprinted on the check, a secret key and a plurality of digital signatures are generated based on the concatenated branch number, account number and check number.
Ravi V. Acharya and J. Kang, System and Method for Electronic Deposit of Third-Party Checks by Non-Commercial Banking Customers from Remote Locations, International Publication No. WO 01/61436 A2 (23 Aug. 2001) discuss a system and method for initiating a deposit transaction, where the depositor is a non-commercial banking customer located at a remote location, and where the item to be deposited is a paper check from a third party, payable to the depositor. Features include a Remote Customer Terminal (RCT) with certain input devices, connected to a bank system. The image and/or other data sent from the RCT to the Bank of First Deposit (BOFD) may be processed by conversion to Electronic Funds Transfer (EFT), via Electronic Check Presentment (ECP), or via check reconstruction.
A. Slater, M. L. Sears, H. P. Rin-Rin, D. C. DO, H. P. McSharry, E. M. R. Dudasik. S. M. Gryte, and R. O. Brooks, System and Method for Image Depositing, Image Presentment and Deposit Taking in a Commercial Environment, European Patent Application No. EP 0 984 410 A1 (08 Mar. 2000) discuss a method and system for scanning a check and/or cash to create an electronic image of the front and the back of the check and/or cash. The image is then processed and transmitted electronically to a central location. The image may be recreated into a paper form at the central location, resembling the original paper check or cash. Paperless processing of checks and cash is thus provided, including local voiding and storage of the check without requiring immediate pickup, while still allowing the transaction to be processed.
However, none of the references cited teach or suggest creating efficiencies by providing a browser plug-in that allows a bank customer to scan checks using a personal computer and deposit the checks via the browser to a bank account, while, at the same time, provide a light client vs. heavy client side footprint/solution and provide means for a customer to install software via application-managed download.
It would be advantageous to provide a system and method for capturing data objects from a programmed machine where the configuration is not limited to a fixed location, office, or home personal computer; where a supported capturing device, such as a scanner, is plugged into the programmed machine, e.g. a personal computer, at any location that works with downloadable runtime components, such as plug-in software, and can be used to capture data objects, e.g. to scan checks and prepare deposits.
It would be advantageous to improve operating efficiencies by providing faster access to money deposited in a customer's account and providing increased flexibility to invest and direct funds.
It would further be advantageous to provide a system and method that can handle reductions in float as the time to settle transactions between banks decreases.
It further would be advantageous to provide a system and method that displays substitute checks or copies of substitute checks online when a customer requests check copies or view images online.
It further would be advantageous to provide a system and method that allows a bank customer to be able to capture electronic images of the customer's checks and to transmit the checks for processing instead of requiring the customer to physically transport the checks to the bank for deposit.
It further would be advantageous to provide a system and method that attains the following business goals:
provide faster access to funds and information;
reduce transportation time and costs;
leverage Check 21 legislation;
provide alternative to traditional banking visit;
provide low cost entry point to market model; develop, deploy, and manage such; and
enrich customer experience.
It further would be advantageous to provide a system and method that attains the following technical goals:
provide a light client vs. heavy client side footprint/solution;
provide means for a customer to install software via application-managed download;
provide means for a customer to scan checks and upload them to the application;
provide an application that validates checks and creates deposit transactions;
provide an application that sends deposit transactions to an existing downstream item processing;
provide for the customer access to timely information on the status of the customer's deposit or any errors which would prevent an item from being accepted; and
provide a same and/or better than response time.